


one word (reading)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [14]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: reading</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (reading)

Frank likes watching Karen – no matter how Frank knows it would make him look if anyone else saw him. He likes watching her write, he likes watching her type, he likes watching her cook, sleep, research, yell into her cell phone when someone has pissed her off. She’s surprisingly really good at getting what she wants by yelling at people. That’s one of Frank’s favorite things to watch her do, rip someone a new asshole over the phone. Sometimes he thinks that’s more terrifying than him walking into a building with his rifle.

His favorite thing to watch her do is read, and he’s thankful that she reads so much. She reads while he cleans his guns and he’s lucky that he’s done it enough that he could do it with his eyes closed. She curls up on her couch and reads, and she’s within his sights whenever he looks up and he’s pretty sure she does it on purpose. It’s no secret to her that he likes watching her read. Sometimes he can get her to read out loud, but it’s not that often she’ll do it.

Karen reading is one of his favorite sights, the way she’s focused on the book and barely moves unless it’s to turn the page. Her head is tilted to the side, one hand holding the book open as it lies on the arm of the couch. Her other hand is typically on her face, tapping along her fingers until it’s time for her to turn the other page. She reacts as she’s supposed to, she cries, she laughs, she gets angry and annoyed. He pays more attention to her than he does to his guns.

She’s finishing the book she’s been reading, a red hardcover book titled  _Jane Two_ that she’s been engrossed with for the last few days, just as Frank is finishing up with his last gun. She stands to her feet and replaces the cover that she had removed, placing it back in her bookshelf. She doesn’t pick out her next book just yet, she always gives it a few days before she picks out her next book. Frank stands to his feet, walking over to her and pressing his lips against her shoulder briefly. “Good read?” He asks.

Karen nods, slowly turning around to look at him. “Ready for bed?” She asks, resting her hands on his shoulders. Frank nods slowly and leans down to press his lips against hers briefly. Karen moves from Frank and then walks into her bathroom, brushing her hair and pulling it up in a bun. Frank looms by the door and watches as she washes her face and brushes her teeth, crossing his arm across his chest. She finishes brushing her teeth and rinses out her mouth, spitting into the sink. Karen moves past Frank and walks to her bed, crawling in under the blankets. Frank brushes his teeth before coming to bed, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He doesn’t sleep much, just a few hours, but he does watch Karen sleep through the night.

 


End file.
